Winx Club I: El secret del regne perdut
- Data ďestrena (Catalunya) 19 de desembre del 2008 |italià = Il segreto del regno perduto |anglès = The Secret of the Lost Kingdom |anterior = Un nou començament |següent = Els caçadors de fades }} Winx Club I: El secret del regne perdut, en italià Winx Club: Il segreto del regno perduto, és la primera peŀlícula ďanimació 3D italiana basada en la sèrie de dibuixos animats creada per Rainbow S.p.A, Winx Club. La peŀlícula va ser estrenada el 17 de novembre del 2007 a Itàlia i el 19 de desembre del 2008 a Catalunya. Aquesta i la peŀlícula Winx Club II: Ľaventura màgica són les dues úniques obres que han estat doblades oficialment al català en tota la sèrie. Argument La peŀlícula tracta de la Bloom, ľúnica supervivent del regne de Dòmino, que desitja trobar els seus pares. La història comença poc després de la temporada 3 amb en Valtor derrotat i la dimensió màgica segura, de moment. La Bloom i les seves amigues van a la recerca de ľOritel i la Marion, els veritables pares de la Bloom, mentre intenta descobrir el secret del regne perdut de Dòmino, que podria canviar la vida de la Bloom per sempre. Les noies troben ľHagen, un ferrer que va forjar ľespasa del rei Oritel, el pare de la Bloom. Una espasa que es diu que és inseparable del seu amo. ĽHagen és incapaç ďajudar la Bloom i desanimada, se’n torna a la Terra, on és visitada en somnis per la seva germana, Dafne. Ella anima la Bloom a continuar en la recerca dels seus pares i dóna a la Bloom la seva màscara, que permet que la Bloom vegi com era Dòmino abans de la seva destrucció. En viatjar a la dimensió Obsidiana, la Bloom descobreix, després ďenfrontar-se a una malvada fetillera anomenada Mandràgora, que la Marion va ser absorbida per ľespasa de ľOritel, i que només un rei pot alliberar i recuperar tot el regne de Dòmino. Després dels grans descobriments de la Bloom, les Winx i els especialistes, i després de derrotar les tres bruixes ancestrals, ľSky (que ara és el nou rei ďEraklyon després que el seu pare li dóna al tron) pot alliberar ľespasa de ľOritel, i allibera la Marion, ľOritel i tots els habitants de Dòmino. El regne de Dòmino reneix i la Bloom finalment troba els seus pares biològics. Durant una festa per celebrar aquesta victòria, ľSky proposa matrimoni a la Bloom i ella accepta immediatament. Al final de la peŀlícula, es revela que en destruir la dimensió Obsidiana, les Winx sense saber-ho, van alliberar les tres bruixes ancestrals. A continuació, es mostren les seves descendents, les Trix (ľIcy, la Darcy i ľStormy). Fets importants * Única aparició de la Mandràgora. * Dòmino recupera el seu aspecte original. * ĽEnchàntix de la Bloom es completa. * ĽOritel i la Marion, pares biològics de la Bloom, tornen a la vida. Curiositats * Tal com es veu a la peŀlícula (i posteriorment, a la temporada 4), es canvia la música de ľEnchàntix. Al doblatge català, la cançó no ha estat traduïda i està en anglès. * A la versió anglesa i la versió catalana, algunes escenes han estat tallades, com quan ľHagen i en Riven parlen al balcó i quan les Winx entren a la biblioteca. ** Al vídeo per a GRUPLANETES, la versió italiana ha estat retallada per adaptar-se a aquests talls, de tal manera que encaixi amb les altres pistes ďàudio. Peŀlícula * Baixa la peŀlícula Successió de peŀlícules Categoria:Winx Club bg:Уинкс Клуб: Тайната на изгубеното кралство cs:Winx Club: Výprava do Ztraceného království de:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs en:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom eo:Winx Klubo I: La sekreto de la perdita reĝlando es:Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido fr:Winx Club: Le secret du royaume perdu gl:Winx Club I: O segredo do reino perdido hu:Winx Club – A mozifilm: Az elveszett királyság titka it:Winx Club - Il Segreto Del Regno Perduto oc:Winx Club I : Lo secrèt del reialme perdut pt:Winx Club I: O segredo do reino perdido pt-br:O Clube das Winx: O Segredo do Reino Perdido ro:Winx Club I: Secretul regatului pierdut ru:Клуб Винкс — Тайна затерянного королевства sr:Винкс Клуб: Тајна Изгубљеног Краљевства uk:Клуб Вінкс: Таємниця загубленого королівства